


Putting things in perspective

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt left at Collar Corner for Azertynin. When Rebecca shot Neal through the window, Neal is more seriously injured. The bullet hits an artery in his arm. He is bleeding a lot. But the paramedics can't reach the building until the FBI is sure it's safe for them to come.</p>
<p>Short AU for  Shot through the heart (S5E11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting things in perspective

“Rebecca paid six months cash up front.” Peter told Neal while they were looking through her apartment. “Six months. She even knew how long it would take.” “You think I deserve this, don't you? No one deserves this.” “I always prided myself on being one step ahead of everyone. Always the con man, never the con. Look how far it's gotten me.”

Neal was looking around near the window. Even though the trust between them was not what it had been, Peter felt his heart twinge when he looked at Neal, he looked … betrayed, lost.

“Maybe there's a lesson to be learned in that.” He said heavy hearted.

At that moment, the window shattered and Neal let out a surprised “Ah!” and griped his arm.

“Shot fired! Everybody down!” Peter shouted. He was surprised to see Neal still standing in front of the window, not moving or saying anything really. He pulled on Neal´s sleeve to get him down in case the shooter was still out there. But Neal didn´t crouch down as he expected, he just sort of collapsed.

Other agents poured into the room and took aim at the rooftops a cross the street. Neal still hadn´t said anything, so Peter rolled Neal onto his back.

“Neal? NEAL? Are you OK?”

Neal didn´t react at all and Peter could see his eyes were closed. When Peter checked where Neal was hit, he saw blood gushing from Neal´s arm. The blood flowed freely, more than he had expected, the bullet must have nicked an artery, so Peter took off his jacket and applied pressure.

“I have a GSW, I need medics here, NOW!” Peter yelled to no one in particular.

“Neal, come on, open your eyes.” Peter gently slapped Neal´s cheek with his free hand. Neal let out a soft groan, and Peter felt encouraged, so he continued. “That´s it Neal, come on, open your eyes.”

Neal´s eyes fluttered and Peter could see a small slitter of blue, but Neal´s gaze was unfocused and he didn´t seem to see Peter.

“Neal, that´s it, stay with me, don´t go back to sleep.” Peter could see that Neal was trying to listen, but his gaze was still not tracking. “Where are those EMT´s?” Peter called out.

At that moment, another shot was fired.

“Down, everybody down.” Jones called out. “Peter?”

Peter had ducted even deeper to protect Neal and himself.

“Yes, we are good, can you see the shooter?”

“Nope, I can´t see a thing, can we move Neal to a safer place?” Jones looked at Peter, who nodded.

“Yeah, good idea, who can give us cover?”

Two agents called out that they would give them cover, while Peter and Jones, prepared to pull Neal to a safer spot in the apartment.

“Neal, Jones and I are going to move you to a safer spot, this is going to hurt, but stay with us, OK?”

“...” Nothing came out when Neal opened his mouth, only a deep moaning sound, but Peter could see, that Neal had understood what he had just said, he was just in too much pain to talk.

“OK, Jones, on three. One… two… three!”

Peter and Jones quickly pulled Neal away from the window while another shot rang out. It was answered by two shots from the other agents. Peter only now realized the shots were fired from a high powered rifle, that would explain the damage to Neal´s arm. Now that they were relatively safe, Peter looked at Jones. He realized that they were on their own, as long as the shooter was still there, the EMT´s would not be allowed to enter the building.

“Neal? How are you holding up?” Peter gently shook Neal when he saw that Neal had closed his eyes again. Slowly Neal opened his eyes again.

“Hey buddy, you´re doing good. How do you feel?” Peter knew it was important to give reassurance and to keep the victim aware.

“What happened?” Neal whispered.

“You were shot in the arm. No, don´t try to move. You will be alright. Jones, can you find me a blanket or something to keep Neal warm?”

“On it boss.” Peter could see Jones crawling towards the bed to retrieve a blanket and a pillow. When he came back, another show rang and everybody ducted down again.

“Is SWAT on this?” Peter asked again to no one in particular.

“Yes, they are, but the shooter is still not accounted for.” Jones placed the pillow under Neal´s head, and covered his body as much as possible with the blanket.

Neal had turned pale and started to sweat and Jones and Peter exchanged a meaningful look. They both knew they needed to get Neal to an ambulance and a hospital.

“Neal? How are you holding up?” Peter felt for a pulse in the injured arm but couldn´t find one. It didn´t help his nerves. They needed to do something, if they wanted to save Neal´s arm.

“I´m not feeling well?” Neal asked quietly.

“You don´t know? Are you feeling dizzy?” Peter could see and feel the bleeding hadn´t fully stopped.

“I´m feeling woozy.” Neal croaked “And Cold… thristy.”

Jones took off his jacket and placed it on top of the blanket.

“That´s OK, if you need to vomit, let me know, OK, I will turn you.” Peter tried to sound confident for Neal´s sake.

“Sure.”

“How are we on the shooter?” Peter asked one of the other agents, who was talking on the radio.

“SWAT is entering the building where the shooter is located as we speak.”

Peter just nodded and looked back down when Neal moaned and gagged.

“Jones, help me turn him without jostling him too much.”

Between the two of them, they quickly turned Neal, who cried out, on his side and another agent was just in time to put a plastic bag under Neal´s face, who started throwing up. Peter just gave a grateful glance at his colleague. When nothing came out and Neal fell limp, they turned him back over. The other agents pulled the bag away to dispose of it.

“Neal? Come on buddy, don´t do this, I need you awake, come on.”

“W´th?” Neal stumbled back into awareness.

“Neal. You´re going to be OK, you were shot, remember?”

“What? Neal´s eyes had once again become unfocused.

“Neal, look at me.”

Peter could see that Jones was getting worried, this was not good. Neal gaze didn´t focus at all. He was going into shock.

“OK, Jones, find us something to make a tourniquet. He is going into shock, check his pulse.”

“…´m th´rsty.” Neal mumbled.

“I know buddy, but I can´t give you water. Just hang in there, EMT´s will be here soon.”

“SWAT is on the roof but the shooter is gone, they are checking out the other roofs.” One of the agents reported.

Have them send in paramedics, STAT!” Peter shouted.

“Neal, did you hear that, we are getting you out of here, you will be OK.”

“I kn´w” Neal slurred, and his eyes were falling shut again.

“No Neal…come, stay with me. We are getting you out of here.” Peter scanned over Neal´s face, willing him to open his eyes. He gently shook Neal, but they remained shut.

“Jones, get those paramedics in here, now!” Peter´s voice had a desperate tone to it. Jones quickly left the room and within minutes returned with paramedics. They started working on Neal immediately, an oxygen mask was placed over his face and fluids were pushed, before lifting Neal on the gurney and telling Peter that he could some with them if he needed to stay with the victim.

“Yes, I…” Peter was a bit lost until Jones gave him a push and told him to go with the ambulance and that he would take care of the crime scene.

In the ambulance, Peter took Neal´s hand. The paramedic was talking to Neal, explaining what he was doing. When the paramedic noticed Peter´s stare, he explained, that Neal was not deeply unconscious and could probably hear them or was aware on some level, so that was why he was explaining everything to avoid extra stress on Neal.

When the arrived at Methodist Hospital, Peter was held back by a nurse, while Neal was whisked into one the trauma rooms. He was asked if he was family to the victim, which he denied, but he explained to the nurse that he was Neal´s medical proxy. The nurse nodded and asked to fill in the paperwork, so Peter took it and sat down, only then remembering that nobody knew, he needed to tell El and Mozzie. So he took out his phone, glancing around if that was alright, and when his eye fell on the nurse, she simply nodded. He quickly called El, assuring her that he was fine, but needed a change of clothing. She told him she was leaving her meeting and she would be at the hospital as soon as possible.

Next was Mozzie, who of course didn´t pick up his phone, but Peter left a message, assured that Mozzie would get it. June was abroad, so it was no use calling her, it would only worry her and as long as Peter didn´t know Neal´s condition, he decided it was better to wait calling her. Meanwhile he had finished the paperwork and brought it back to the desk.

“Any news?”

“No …” the nurse glanced at the paperwork. “Agent Burke, as soon as I know something, I will let you know. Do you need a chance of clothes?” The nurse looked up and down Peter.

“Thank you, but I called my wife, she will bring me some.” Peter gave her a small grateful smile. Peter went back to the chairs and sat down, taking his phone out again to call Jones for an update.

“Agent Burke? … Agent Burke?”

Peter stood up, he had been so enveloped in his thoughts, that he didn´t realize the nurse was calling out to him. She put the phone down. Peter quickly made his way over to the desk.

“Any news?” his heart started pounding. What if it was bad news,

“Yes, as you already knew, your partner was severely injured and needs surgery. They have stabilized him and are taking him up to the third floor. He lost a lot of blood and the arm needs to be set surgically. You can go up and wait at the surgical ward; they will keep you updated on his progress.”

“Thank you.” Peter looked around and the nurse pointed at the elevators.

“Those will take you up to the third floor.”

When Peter arrived at the third floor, it was obvious the nurse downstairs had informed her colleagues. The nurse behind the desk at the surgical ward, called out to him when he left the elevator. So he walked over to her.

“Any news?” Peter asked her and he could see the pity in her eyes.

“Not yet, all I know that your partner is fighting and they have taken him for emergency surgery to repair the damage to his lower arm. As soon as I know something, I will let you know.”

“Thank you, can you tell me where I can get a cup of coffee. I guess I´m in for a long wait.”

The nurse smiled sympathetically. “I should tell you to go to the cafeteria, but the sludge they sell there for coffee can´t be good for your health. I will get you some, you are the only one waiting at the moment, so it´s OK. Have a seat, I will bring you some from our own supply.”

She looked at his clothing and Peter could see she was going to comment of them.

“My wife is bringing me a change of clothes.”

“Fine, I will get you your coffee, just sit down.”

“Peter?”

Peter opened his eyes, he didn´t remember closing his eyes. After he drank the coffee Jill, the desk nurse, had brought him, he had just wanted to rest his eyes, but he must have been more tired than he thought, if he had fallen asleep in a busy hospital waiting room.

“Hey hon”, he gave El a kiss. She handed him a bag, and when he peered in he could see some clothes and toiletries. When he walked up to the desk, Jill already came from behind her desk.

“Room 314 is vacant, so you can use the shower in that room.”

Peter nodded and quickly walked into the room, looking it behind him and turning on the water. The water was nice and hot and he stayed a while under the stream, enjoying the warmth the water was giving. Eventually he got out, and dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. It was more comfortable than a suit, so Peter was glad for them. He put the blood soaked clothes in a garbage bag that was in the bag.

Jill was already waiting for him when he came out. “They are finishing up the surgery. Your partner will be brought to recovery. As soon as the doctor is finished he will come out and talk to you.”

Peter sat down next to El and they both waited. Peter was sort of deflating, all the stress that had been building up during the wait, was gone, now that he knew Neal was OK and had made it through the surgery. El squeezed his hand, when a doctor came out.

“Anyone for Caffrey?”

“That will be us.” Peter and El stood up and walked over to the doctor.

“Agent Burke? I was told that you are mister Caffrey´s medical proxy.” The doctor quickly glanced over the paperwork.

“Yes, I am, can you tell us how he is doing?”

“Yes, of course, Mister Caffrey received a traumatic injury to his left lower arm. The bullet fragmented the bones and nicked an artery. He lost a lot of blood, but we replenished it. The bones in his arm where set. However, we don´t know for sure if there is no nerve damage in the arm. We will only be able to assess the damage once mister Caffrey is awake.”

“So, he is going to be OK?”

“From what we could assess, we are mildly positive that he will make a full recovery, but his recovery will be long, the break in his arm was bad and he will need extensive physical therapy to build up strength in the arm again.”

“Can we see him?”

“Mister Caffrey is still waking up in recovery, but as soon as he is transferred to his room, I can´t see why you can´t visit him, but remember, he needs his rest.

“Of course, thanks.” Peter just sort of fell back in the chair.

Jill walked up to them and explained that Neal would be placed in the vacant room 314, the cleaning team was now taking care of the bathroom Peter had used and once they were ready, Peter and El could already go there and wait for Neal.

Peter wondered if this was a special favor, or if they were this thoughtful to all families. He guessed it was a favor, but what was the saying, never look a given horse in the mouth?

Peter made himself comfortable on the recliner in the room while El went out to get them some coffee and something to eat.

He woke up when there was commotion in the room and when he opened his eyes, two orderlies were pushing in a bed, with Neal. Peter stayed seated, while they reconnected Neal to the oxygen supply in the room and re-hung all the IV´s.

“He is comfortable for the moment, a doctor will be with you soon.” One of the orderlies told Peter.

“Can I touch him?”

“Of course, as long as you stay clear of the medical equipment.”

Peter tentatively walked over to the side of the bed and took Neal´s good hand in his and scanned over Neal´s body. Neal´s arm was in a straight splint and in traction. He was pale and still, very still.

“Hey Neal. You look good. Can you open your eyes for me?” Peter could see a small tremor going through Neal´s eyes, but he remained still. “El is getting me some coffee and something to eat, because I think I am going to faint if I don´t eat some sugar.”

A man entered the room and Peter turned.

“Hi, I´m doctor Vesta, I was mister Caffrey´s anesthetist. I came to check up on him.”

“I can leave if you want to.” Peter got up.

“No need, I will just have a quick check.” The doctor stood next to Neal bed, and gently shook his good arm. “Mister Caffrey, can you open your eyes, please. Mister Caffrey?”

Peter could see Neal´s eyes flutter. “You can do this, you have been awake before, Neal?” Peter could see that Neal was getting more aware, because he could see the wrinkle in his forehead and he was gritting his teeth. It was obvious he was in serious pain. Peter was just about to make a comment when the doctor paged a nurse.

“I will up his painkillers, no worries, we want mister Caffrey to rest comfortably.”

Neal let out a quiet moan and Peter took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I´m here, Neal. You´re OK, just ride the pain out, they will give you something soon.”

The nurse that came in, was instructed to increase Neal´s painkillers and as soon as they were pushed in his IV, Peter could see Neal relax and the tension seeping out of face.

The rest of the evening was filled with medical staff, checking up on Neal, adjusting IV´s and oxygen flows. One of the orderlies looked a lot like Mozzie, but Peter pretended not to have seen him. El had left to take care of Satchmo and Peter had promised he would rest himself. At one time, the night nurse, Ella, had explained to Peter that he could put the armchair into a reclining position. She also had brought him a blanket. Peter slept for a couple of hours until he suddenly woke. He was confused for a moment until he realized he was in hospital. He was not sure what had woken him until he heard a low whimper. He sat up more and glanced at Neal, realizing it was Neal who was whimpering. He squeezed Neal´s hand while he pushed the nurse call button.

Almost immediately Ella walked in.

“Hey Neal, how are you doing?” she checked Neal´s vitals.

“I think he is in pain. He was whimpering.” At that moment Neal moaned.

Ella checked something on the IV and pushed some buttons. “Neal, are you in pain?”

Neal started squirming in the bed. “Neal, can you open your eyes for me?” Slowly, Neal´s eyes opened to show a very confused and glassy stare.

“Good Neal, thank you, how are you feeling?” Ella had one hand on his shoulder, giving Neal a way to ground himself. “You had surgery on your arm. Are you in pain?”

“Y´s…” was the slurred response.

“OK, I will up your pain meds, go back to sleep, OK?”

“…K” peter could see Neal sigh and then his face went slack.

“He is doing well, Peter, get some rest yourself, he will be out for a couple of hours.”

The next morning, Peter opened his eyes when the morning staff entered for the daily rounds. He looked over to Neal, only to see Neal´s eyes were open. But by the look of his dilated pupils, Neal was still doped up to the gills.

“Hey! How are you feeling?”

“thr´sty.”

Peter looked up at the nurse that was checking Neal´s fingers to see if there was enough circulation.

“Go ahead, you can give him some water, but small sips, otherwise it will make him sick.”

Peter took the glass and poured in some water from the bottle that was next to Neal´s bed, there were also bendy straws, so he put one in the glass and then helped Neal drink a few sips. Neal´s face twisted and he moaned.

“Are you OK?”

“h´rts.” Neal whimpered.

“I know, but they need to check your arm, so deep breaths. You´re OK.”

“What happened?”

“You were shot, but the doctor explained that it is normal that you can´t remember, something to do with the blood loss.”

“OK.” Neal´s eyes slowly closed again.

“Get some rest, I´m not going anywhere.” Peter smiled, Neal still had a long way of recovery before him, but he would be OK. Peter was not sure at which point in time they had become so estranged, but nearly losing Neal placed everything back into perspective. They would get through this, together.


End file.
